Edisi ramadhan: Soonyoung Birthday
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: [Oneshot]. Yuhuuu! Soonyoung ulang tahun. Tapi ... di bulan Ramadhan? Hanya fanfik berisi keabsurdan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kwon Soonyoung. [SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [All Member] [SoonHoon, HoZi Slight! Jeongcheol, JunHao, Meanie, VerKwan]


**Up10tion** — _eh_ , **Attention!**

.

 ** _#HappySuamiKeempatAne_** _ **#HappyAkangSunyongDay**_

 ** _#MarhabanYaRamadhan #TelatNgucapin_**

 ** _#JanganDemoLiyeol_**

Pengen ngasih tau aja, jadi gini. Tolong dimengerti dan pahami (soalnya gue jones * _elah_ -_-) kalo misalnya satu cast bisa dipanggil beda-beda ama cast yang berbeda. Misalnya:

Soonyoung.

Dipanggil Jun: Bang Hosh.

Dipanggil Seungcheol: Soonyoung.

Dipanggil Mingyu: Hoshi hyung.

Begitupun cast laennya yang punya nama banyak :v Perhatiin aja pokonya, orangnya tetep satu! Anggep aja kaya authornya yang suka ga jelas mau manggil diri sendiri itu apa **-_-**

Satu lagi.

 **W.O.H** (WCT Our Hostel) akan Update untuk chapter 3-7 dengan gaya penulisan berbeda + Genre yang terpencar. Misalnya:

[Drama **—** Romance **—** Humor **—** Friendship]

(Itu genre sebenernya)

Chapter enam jadi: Humor **—** Sad.

Chapter empat jadi: Humor **—** Fluff **.**

Chapter dua jadi: Humor **—** Yadong ***** _anjay_ **. Inget puasa!**

Kenapa selalu ada genre Humor menghiasi? Ya karena itu titik awal pengen dimulainya **W.O.H** :v Dan kenapa entar dipencar-pencar genrenya?

Baca aja dah Chapter duanya nanti! =w=

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **PS.** _Fanfik ini berbahasa tidak baku_.

.

.

Di siang bolong dalam bulan ramadhan pada dorm sumpek Seventeen.

Terlihat seonggok Haechul KW sedang duduk di lantai, lagi asik-asiknya nyariin kutu Minghao yang molor di sofa panjang. Ngubek-ngubek, terus abis dapet dia masukin mulut; dipites pake gigi, biar mantep katanya.

Namun kegiatan asoy itu harus terjeda akibat datangnya Seungkwan dari pintu masuk, "Astghfirullah hal adzim, Hyung. Elu puasa-puasa malah nyemilin ketombe."

Yang dituduh nyemilin ketombe ngedongak ga terima, "Etdah ni bocah, sekate-kate kalo ngomong, siapa yang nyemilin ketombe? Gue lagi nyariin kutu elah. Ntu si Minghao garuk-garuk pala mulu dari kemaren, tapi kalo bangun kaga pernah mau dibiakin."

Tapi dengan ga percayanya Seungkwan micing-micingin mata ke Jun (Haechul KW tadi) seakan cacingan, "Bo'ong lu, Hyung. Tadi gue liat lu masukin ke mulut."

"Dih ini bocah kaga percayaan bener kayanya. Gue mitesnya make gigi, elumah kaya kaga pernah liat emak nyariin kutunya si Chan aje."

Ngedenger omongan Jun, Seungkwan seketika heboh, "Idih, Hyung. Mampus lu, puasanya batal!"

Jun ngernyit, "Batal gigi lu gendut! Pan kaga gua telen tuh kutu."

"Dih tetep batal lah, pan lu masukin mulut!" Seungkwan masih heboh.

"Kaga pernah ngaji lu ye? Selama kaga gua telen ya kaga batal!"

"Sembarangan lu, Hyung. Gua ngaji coeng, udah iqro tiga sekarang."

"Setdah, udah tua masih iqro tiga. Elu gede banyakan dosa ye?"

"Pantat lu banyakan dosa, Hyung. Bleweran lu kalo ngomong."

"Bleweran bahasa apaan coba? Kalo ngomong tuh yang bener!"

Dan adu mulut Jun-Seungkwan cukup untuk ngundang Jisoo keluar kamar. Kebangun dia gara-gara tuh bocah berdua berisik banget.

"Eh nih anak berdua, ya. Kaga bisa tenang apa? Puasa juga, lu pada kaga aus teriak-teriak begitu?"

Seungkwan yang pertama noleh, "Wah Jisoo hyung! Hyung, Hyung, Hyung. Noh, Juni hyung puasanya batal noh."

Jun ngedelik, "Udah gua bilang, puasa gua kaga batal. Pala batu bener sih lu."

Sebelum itu anak berdua adu mulut lagi, Jisoo ngambil inisiatif nengahin.

"Eh udah-udah. Sebenernya kenapa sih lu pada?"

Seungkwan yang jawab, "Ini, Hyung. Juni hyung nyemilin ketombenya Minghao."

Seketika Jisoo hampir keselek lak-lakannya sendiri, "Nyemilin ketombe?"

"Gua mitesin kutu elah, bukan nyemilin ketombe!" Jun yang tereak kaga terima berusaha melurusin kesalah pahaman ini * _anjay_.

Tereakan Jun malah bikin Jisoo keder, "Ini yang bener mana?"

"Gue Hyung yang bener, gue!" Jun histeris.

Seungkwan sendiri diem aja sambil manyun, "Mau elu yang bener kek, mau gua yang bener. Intinya mah puasa lu batal, Hyung."

Jisoo yang ngedenger itu ngedelik, "Dari tadi ngomongin puasa batal mulu, sebenernya puasa Jun batal kenapa?"

"Itu Hyung-" kata-kata Seungkwan disela.

"Apa? Bilang sekali lagi gara-gara gue nyemilin ketombenya Minghao, gue telen lu!"

"Ish, ni orang. Diem dulu!" Seungkwan natap Jun sebel, terus dia ngalihin pandang lagi ke Jisoo, "Itu, Hyung. Juni hyung makanin kutunya si Minghao."

Bikin Jun ngemuter bolamata males, "Aduannya ga ada yang bener."

Jisoo yang abis ngedenger aduan Seungkwan langsung natap Jun heran sambil godek-godek prihatin, "Jun makanin kutunya Minghao? Astghfirullah hal adzim, Jun. Hyung tau bulan puasa emang banyak godaannya. Tapi apa ga kelewat lawak puasa lu batal gara-gara ga tahan nelen kutu?"

Jun nepok jidat, _drep face_ nya keluar, "Siapa yang makanin kutu, Hyung? Lu percaya ama tuh tutisan Nyi Blorong mah sama aja musyrik!" jeda, hampir aja Seungkwan ngelempar Jun make sempak Seokmin yang kegeletak di pegangan sofa (deket muka Minghao yang tidur nyamping) tapi Jun duluan ngelanjutin, "Jadi gini, Hyung. Gue pan lagi nyariin kutunya Minghao tuh, eh nih bocah tiba-tiba dateng terus bilang puasa gua batal gara-gara mites kutunya make gigi. Ya gue ga terima! Kan puasa ga bakal batal cuma gegara begituan doang, terus lagi dia nuduh gue nyemilin ketombe."

Jisoo yang udah paham duduk permasalahannya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Seungkwan," Jisoo manggil, suaranya alus bener. Persis kaya bapa-bapa anak satu yang istrinya turunan ustad, "Jadi gini loh. Puasanya Jun ga batal-"

"Tuhkan apa gue bilang!" Jun nyela, heboh sendiri bikin Jisoo natap dia sambil ngehela napas. Pan Jisoo orang sabar, haram dia mah buat marah. Bulan kemaran dikerjain Wonwoo bilang Mingyu hamil gegara dicabulin dia aja dianya malah langsung ngajak Mingyu ijab kabul, terus sama sekali kaga marah pas Mingyu bilang, _"Canda doang, Hyung. Elumah serius bener. Udah tau Wonwoo hyung mah kalo bercana garing."_

"Dengerin hyung dulu Jun," pernyataan Jisoo bikin Jun kicep, "Puasanya Jun emang ga batal, tapi makruh. Yang bikin batal itu kalo tuh kutu masuk kerongkongan."

Seungkwan ngangguk-ngangguk, Jun ngedelik sebel ke Seungkwan gegara ga percaya ama dia.

"Jun Juga," panggilan Jisoo bikin Jun yang lagi ngedelik langsung fokus natap dia lagi, "Hyung tau Jun ngerti kalo mitesnya digigit pasti makruh, jadi dari pada ngurangin pahala puasa mending cari benda aja buat mitesnya."

Jun nunduk, entah kenapa ngerasa bersalah. Terus dia ngecicit, "Iya, Hyung. Ga lagi-lagi deh."

Ngundang senyum ga langka Jisoo yang kelewat ganteng.

"Ah, Hyung kan. Ga usah senyum-senyum gitu dong Hyung, ngegoda Seungkwan minta di halalin aja," itu Seungkwan yang ngomong sambil senyum-senyum najis.

Hampir aja Jun ngelempar Seungkwan pake kolornya Seokmin yang tadi, eh tapi suara bel keburu bunyi terus nongoling Junghan sama Seungcheol dari arah luar ngebawa plastik-plastik gede.

"Wah emak ama babeh pulang!" Chan tetiba nongol dari arah dalem sambil lari heboh.

Ngundang Minghao bangun dari tidur cantiknya, "Etdah bujug, ini kolor siape di depan muka gue?!" tapi yang pertama kali diliat dia kolornya Seokmin yang dari tadi kaga jadi dilempar siapa-siapa.

"Itu buat apa?" Jisoo nanya sambil nunjuk dua kantong plastik gede di tangan Seungcheol.

"Ono noh, si Ju. Maksa sekali ngerayain ulang tahun Soonyoung, mana belanjaannya banyak bener, gua lagi yang bawa!" Seungcheol ngedumel, ngadu ke Jisoo udah kaya Jisoo bapanya.

"Setdah emak jahat, ultah gua kemaren kaga dirayain. Bang Hosh aja dirayain," Jun ngerajuk, ngambek ama Junghan.

Junghannya ngelirik doang, "Ya elu kalo disuruh gue nyuci piring kaga pernah mau. Tiru noh si Hosh, kalo disuruh apa aja nurut kaga pernah minta upah lagi."

Bikin Jun cemberut. Kalo Junghan udah ngungkit-ngungkit masalah nyuci piring mah udah dah, ngalah aja Jun mah, dari pada entar nyamber ke yang laen-laen.

Tau sendiri emak-emak kaya gimana.

"Mak, bikin kejutan aja mak!" tiba-tiba Minghao yang udah kelar bapernya gegera kolor Seokmin buka suara, antusias bener dah kayanya.

Yang laen ngedelik, "Kejutan gimane maksud lu?" Junghan nanya.

"Itu loh, biar kaya di pilem-pilem apa engga _relityshow_. Buat supres-supres gimanaaa gitu," Minghao ngomong sambil duduk di sofa, bikin Jun sadar kalo acara nyariin kutunya hilanglah sudah.

"Laga lu sok inggris, ngomong _surprise_ aja belom bener, kecipirit lu ye?" Chan yang nyaut, ga tau kenapa, bodo amat juga kalo kaga nyambung. Kesel aja abisnya.

"Udah-udah, jangan berantam. Tau gue maksudnya Minghao. Ayo masuk ke dalem, bangunin yang laen kita undingin bareng-bareng mumpung Soonyoung lagi nyari takjil ama DK," Junghan ngelerai terus masuk duluan ngegiring anak-anaknya ke ruang tengah, ngebiarin Seungcheol gitu aja kerepotan ama belanjaannya. Untung aja ada Jisoo, jadi ada yang bantuin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 **o[O]o**

 **Edisi ramadhan: Soonyoung Birthday.**

 **[** **SoonHoon-HoZi ]**

— **_OneShot_** —

.

Kwon Soonyoung Lee Jihoon Yoon Jeonghan Choi Seungcheol Wen Junhui **  
|** Hong Jisoo Boo Seungkwan Lee Seokmin Kim Mingyu Jeon Wonwoo  
Seo Myungho Lee Chan Choi Hansol

.

.

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || **T** || Typo || BL

[Humor **—** Slice of life **—** Romance( _maybe_?)]

 _Seventeen SBS Gayo Daejun 2015_ —Era.

.

.

 **PROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **SEVENTEEN** **F** **an** **F** **iction** **! DLDR! RnR!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Summary**

 _Kumenggenggam sebuah batu, coklat kehitaman tutur parasnya, indah bentuknya kurasa, abstrak nan menawan tak biasa. Kubaru meliat keindahan Tuhan yang tercipta, kudekatkan hingga terjamah aroma bagai busuk gumpalan sampah. Oh Tuhan kurasa ada yang salah_ — _Anjay! Yang gue pegang ta* kucing!_

 _-Soonyoung._

 _Summary macam apa ini? -_- Fak!_

 **PS.** [Summary ini sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan alur cerita] -_- _elah ..._

* * *

Sebelas cebong sekarang udah ngumpul duduk ngelingker di ruang tengah abis dimasukin atu-atu kamarnya ama Seungkwan yang bawa panci ples sodet. Di keprak-keprakin ampe berisiknya naujubilah, mau ga mau semuanya bangun dah tuh jadinya.

Tuh bocah-bocah pada duduk gitu aja tanpa alas di lantai ruang tengah dengan Seungcheol jadi pemimpin tahlil— _coret_ , pemimpin rapatnya. Junghan duduk di samping kanannya dia, Jisoo di samping kirinya. Terus di samping Jisoo ada Juni yang lagi disenderin Minghao, di samping Minghao ada Wonwoo yang dipeluk dengan ga tau malunya ama Mingyu. Dan Seungkwan yang abis naro panci ama sodet yang dari tadi dia bawa-bawa langsung duduk mepet ke Hansol yang duduk di samping Chan, Channya sendiri duduk di tengah-tengah Hansol sama Junghan.

Untung buat semuanya, Jihoon yang paling tempramen duduk di pojokan; belakang Seungcheol.

"Oke!" Seungcheol yang kali pertama buka mulut habis hening beberapa saat, "Jadi udah pada paham semuanya 'kan?"

Semuanya Cuma ngangguk ayam doang, kaga ngomong apa-apa.

Seungcheol buka suara lagi sambil ngadep belakang, "Jadi yang paling penting sekarang itu elu, Ji." Dia ngomong sambil nepok lutut Jihoon yang lagi nyender di pojokan tembok dengan ga antusias ngikutin rapat ini.

"Bisa ganti yang laen kaga? Males gue Bang," dan dengan sama ga antusisanya Jihoon ngejawab bodo amatan.

"Etdah ini bocah! Lu kaga denger tadi pada bilang apa? Kaga ada yang bisa selaen elu Ji. Pan elu pacarnya Soonyoung," berbobot bener dah suaranya Seungcheol, udah kaya bapa ngebilangin anaknya yang lagi berantam rumah tangga supaya balik kerumah, istrinya kasian; lagi hamil.

Jihoon ngedelik, "Siapa yang bilang gue pacarnya itu bocah biru?" suaranya ketus bener.

Seungcheol masang muka heran, "Lah bukannya Soonyoung udah lama nembak elu?"

"Nembak apaan?! Gua dijadiin bahan ToD, Goblok!" Jihoon gedek, jelas. Soalnya kaga nanggung-nanggung itu bocah kala udah kelewat kesel, Seungcheol juga berani dia lawan.

Bikin semuanya ngedelik kaga percaya.

"Bo'ong!" Itu suara Wonwoo.

"Seriusan, elah!" ini Jihoon.

"Kapan?" yang ini Hansol.

Entah kenapa Jihoon jadi baper kalo inget-inget kejadian itu, "Waktu abis teraweh tahun kemaren."

"Kapan?" Junghan ngulang pertanyaan Hansol.

Bikin Jihoon kesel lagi, "Kepo amat sih lu pada?"

Dan itu cukup ngebuat kepalanya kena cium sendal jepit yang kegeletak dideket Junghan.

"Dorhaka lu ama emak!" itu suara Junghan yang abis ngegeplak pala Jihoon pake sendal s*allow, "Tinggal kasih tau aja kenapa susah bener sih?!"

Jihoon manyun, sebel udah kalo Junghan yang bertindak. Kan dia ga bisa bales.

"Etdah Hyung, sendal gue tuh! Mahal tau, gua beli di kios mvok Yoongi empat rebu kaga dapet diskon," Ini suara Mingyu yang heboh gegara sendalnya buat bahan ngegetok kepala Jihoon.

 _Nah dapet juga kan pelampiasan._

Dengan antusiasnya Jihoon ngerampas sendal jepit di tangan Junghan buat dilempar ke kepala Mingyu, "Makan nih sendal!"

Beuh ga usah ditanya kena apa kaga. Timpukan Jihoon mah kaga bakal meleset kalo udah gedek. Dan sakitnya itu loooh … kaga nahan dah pasti! Puk puk aja dah buat Mingyu.

Si Mingyu sendiri ngerasa sakitnya naujubilah sebenernya, tapi untung ada ayang Wonwoo, jadi sakitnya ga kerasa deh, ada yang ngelus-ngelusin gitu ceritanya ... kan soswit, Bikin Chan pengen cepet gede aja.

"Kapan, Ji?" Junghan nanya lagi berhubung Mingyu udah ada yang ngurusin.

Jihoon diem bentaran, "Pas pulang terawah tahun kemaren, Mak. Pan gue masuk kamar, eh ntu kamar kaga dikonci, gue mau masuk- eeeh denger dari dalem si Dika ama ntu bocah biru lagi maen ToD sambil ngomongin gue."

"Ngomongin apa? Lu denger kaga, Hyung?" ini suara Seungkwan.

"Mau gue denger apa kaga emang urusan lu? Kalo gue denger emang harus gue ceritain ke elu?" Jihoon ngejawab, judes lagi udah.

"Ceritain aja sih Ji," itu Junghan yang udah mulai penasaran tapi separo sebel ama kelakuan Jihoon, "Mau gue geplak lagi pala lu?"

Jihoon ngehela napas lagi, "Ah elah," gumamnya males, "Ya gitu deh. Tapi sebelom lu-lu pada ntar su'udzon, gua ingetin dulu! Pokonya gua kaga bermaksud nguping, tapi lu pada masing-masing juga tau pan gimana Dika ama ntu bocah biru kalo ngomong? Kaya toa! Apa lagi kalo udah digabung Seungkwan-"

"Lah ko gue?" Seungkwan nyela ga terima yang langsung dapet tatapan tajam dari laennya. Ngeisyaratin _'Ga usah nyela anjirr … lagi asoy nih. Ntar keburu ini anak tempramen kaga mau cerita'._

"Lanjutin, Hun. Lanjutin," Jisoo yang ngomong.

Kok Hun? Iya _'Hun',_ bukan Sehun kang sayur gang sebelah ya ... Tapi emang si Jihoon, pan Jisoo mangil ntu bocah; Jihun.

"Intinya gini. Gua denger Dika nyuruh si Bocah biru buat nembak gua gara-gara dia kalah ToD tapi milih tantangan, gegara di kalahnya dia yang sebelomnya dia milih kejujuran!"

Abis itu hening.

Heningnya kepecah gegera Seungcheol ngambil sendal jepit mingyu dari yang punya terus ngegeplakkin pala Jihoon gemes, "Si Anjer! Itu mah artinya si Soonyoung emang suka beneran ama lu. Tapi lu nya aja yang kelewat tulul! Kaga peka!"

Dan setelah Sungcheol puas geplakin pala Jihoon, semuanya ngelerai sang ayah supaya berhenti dan kembali melanjutkan rapat sambil terus ngepercayain Jihoon supaya percaya kalo Soonyoung emang suka ama dia. Dan ngebikin itu bocah tempramen juga mau ngikut partisipasi kejutan buat member yang dia panggil Bocah biru sejak bulan lalu.

 **Ps.** _Sejak tragedi ToD tahun lalu Jihoon selalu manggil Soonyoung dengan warna rambutnya, bukan nama._

* * *

Dua jam setelah rapat tidak menegangkan tadi, kesebelasan cebong sibuk ama tugas masing-masing yang ditetepin Junghan.

Wonwoo, Mingyu, Chan disibukin ama urusan dapur berhubung Mingyu bisa masak, Chan bisa disuruh-suruh, dan Junghan sendiripun semenernya ga niat rekomendasiin Wonwoo di area dapur karena ga bakat sama sekali si Wonwoo di situ. Tapi gegara ambekan Mingyu maksa Wonwoo satu tim ama dia jadi dah tuh terpaksa Junghan nyuruh Wonwoo masuk dapur.

Hansol, Seungkwan lagi sibuk ama dekorasi ruang tengah di bantu Minghao yang mondar mandir diintilin Jun dari kamar ke ruang tengah, terus balik lagi ke kamar, abis itu ke ruang tengah lagi, dan dengan setia Jun tetap ngintilin.

Junghan yang paling keliatan sibuk, dia dari tadi mondar-mandir terus sambil bawa kertas selembar di jepit ke papan ulangan, ngecek satu-satu takut ada yang kelewat. Beda banget ama Seungcheol yang kaga ada kerjaannya eh malah ngaso di pojokan pura-pura ga liat anak bininya lagi pada sibuk.

Untung aja masih inget ga baek dorhaka ama orang tua, kalo kaga udah ditendang Jun tuh dari tadi si Seungcheol.

Kalo Jisoo, dia lagi bediri di depan tembok yang ada tulisan _Happy Birthday Bang Hosh_ di banner putih kosong yang belakangnya iklan _Marhaban ya Ramadhan_. Itu si Jisoo lagi komat kamit latihan buat jadi MC ultahnya Soonyoung nanti, sekalian ngapal do'a buat sesi penutupnya entar (ada pengajiannya). Kata Junghan mah biar barokah bang Hosh di umur mendatang.

Nah si Jihoon sendiri ini yang paling ga jelas kesibukannya. Kalo babeh Seungcheol kan mending tuh masih bisa diliat kalo lagi sibuk ngaso, kalo si Jihoon ini nih malah guling-gulingan di lantai tapinya entar tetiba ngecir ke dapur gangguin Wonwoo ama Mingyu yang lagi mesum di depan Chan abis itu ngeresein Seungkwan-Hansol yang lagi sibuk gambar-gambar di banner putih laen buat hiasan, dilanjutin ngegeplak palanya Jun yang mau cabul ke Minghao sebelom lari ngeguling ke Seungcheol sambil bawa-bawa permen milkita batangan nyolong dari kantong Junghan, terakhir dia nyodok-nyodok pantat Jisoo sebelom balik guling-gulingan. Begitu terus dia sampe bikin Seungcheol gondok sendiri.

"Elah, Ji. Elu tuh sebenernya mau ngapain sih? Ga jelas bener hidup lu!"

Yang lagi guling-gilingan langsung duduk, "Kaga tau Beh, gue sendiri aja bingung mau ngapain. Abis gue ga dikasih kerjaan apa-apa ama emak."

Seungcheol nepok jidat, terus dia tereak dengan posisi asoynya yang seakan mandor di sini, "Ju, kemari, Ju!"

Ngerasa dipanggil Junghan nongol dari arah dapur, "Apaan?"

Seungcheol ngedongak natap Junghan yang jalan ngedeket ke dia, "Si Jihoon kenapa kaga lu kasih kerjaan?"

Junghan berenti jalan, udah ada di deket Seungcheol dianya, "Lah? Kan elu yang bilang Jihoon poin pentingnya di sini. Jadi ya kaga gue kasih kerjaan. Kasian elah kalo dia kebanyakan kerja, entar makin susah tinggi."

Bikin Jihoon masang muka datarnya. Untung itu Junghan.

Seungcheol ngedengus, "Ya seengganya lu suruh dia ngapain kek, dari pada ngerusuh begini?"

Junghan natap Jihoon, "Yaudah lu telpon DK aja suruh ikutan partisipasi biar lamaan dikit nyari takjilnya, Ji."

Jihoonnya ngelirik males, "Kaga ada pulsa gue, Mak."

Bikin Junghan sebel aja, "Ah elah lu, kaga modal amat jadi produser. Ngebuat lagu bisa, buat beli pulsa aja ga bisa."

"Lah elah, Mak. Emangnya duit bisa diprint sendiri? Kalo bisa juga udah gua buat," Jihoonnya ikut sebel.

"Etdah udah lah lu berdua. Nih pake hp gue aja nih," Seungcheol nyodorin hp esia hidayah buat nengahin sebelom istri ama anak gadisnya berantem— _anjay._

Jihoon nerima hp Seungcheol, abis itu langsung nelpon Seokmin beriringan Junghan yang balik ke dapur terus Seungcheol yang sibuk ngaso lagi.

 _"Asalamualaikum. Halo, Beh?"_ nah suara Seokmin tuh.

"Wa'alaikum salam. Halo, Dik."

 _"Eh? Uji hyung? Napa nelpon, Hyung?"_

"Lu masih nyari takjil ama Soonyoung?"

 _"Soonyoung? Eh cieee yang manggil bocah biru kesayangannya make nama ... tumben Hyung. Kerasukan ape lu?"_

"Bacot. Gue nanya, jawab!"

 _"Iya-iya! Lagi di kios mvok Baekhyun nih, Hyung. Rame banget, noh anaknya noh, lagi ngantri beli candil."_

"Kaga nanya."

 _"T*i, tadi lu nanya ya!"_

"Eh suka-suka gue, berani lu ama gue sekarang?"

 _"Semerdeka lu ae lah, Hyung."_

"Eh ... btw, ada bakwan kaga di sono? Kangen gue bakwan boraksnya mvok Bacon."

 _"Ada-ada! Kolak baut juga ada, terus ada es pisang bungkus kolor, teh gula biang, ada korma kecoa juga!"_

"Gue nanya bakwan doang elah!"

 _"Setdah, ya tau gue. Pan ngasih informasi doang kali aja lu kangen."_

"Pantat lu kangen! Kaga nyambung sue!"

 _"Lu kangen pantat gue, Hyung? Astaga Hyung, ga nyangka ya dari sekian banyak anggota tubuh yang paling lu rindukan malah itu."_

"Serah lu dah."

 _"Hahahaha ..."_

"Jangan ketawa anjer, gue mau ngomong serius nih."

 _"Ahahaha ... oke-oke, apaan?"_

"Itu, lu tau 'kan ini hari ultahnya Soonyoung?"

 _"Eh? Emang iya? Ko- eee ... ciee cieee, yang inget cieee ..."_

"..."

 _"Canda elah, Hyung. Elu mah gitu aja ngembek."_

"Boam, ah. Pokonya gue disuruh emak ngehubungin lu supaya lama-lamain nyari takjilnya. Kesebelasan cebong di sini lagi rempong nyiapin pesta kejutan buat Soonyoung."

 _"Pesta? Weeeeh ... mantep nih pasti! Wokeh, Hyung selau aja gue lama-lamain kok."_

"Sip, kalo perlu sampe maghrib sekalian."

 _"Njirrr ..."_

"Bhaks! Yaudah gue tutup nih, asalamualaikum."

 _"Wa'alaikum salam."_

Sambungan ditutup Jihoon, abis itu dia ngelempar itu hp ke Seungcheol yang hampir aja merem pengen tidur.

"Beh, sebenernya siapa yang nyuruh Dika ama Soonyoung nyari takjil sih?" Jihoon nanya dengan raut bingungnya.

Seungcheol melek, "Kaga tau, emak kali."

"Bego banget ya? Masa beli takjil siang bolong begini? Yang ada pan malah menggoda iman."

"Eh lu kurang ajar bener jadi bocah. Emak lu sendiri masa dikatain bego."

"Ya lagian ada-ada aja," terus si Jihoon guling-gulingan lagi di lantai yang sekarang udah digelarin karpet.

Dari pada bosen ngeliatin Jihoon-Seungcheol yang sekarang mulai ngantuk terus merem. Mending kita ngintip dapur aja sekarang.

Ada Mingyu, Wonwoo, Chan. Ga tau dah Junghannya kemana.

"Dino, ambilin minyak goreng di pojokan noh," ini suara Mingyu yang lagi sibuk ama atraksi nasi goreng ples apinya di atas wajan gede.

Chan yang disuruh langsung ngubek-ngupek pojokan nyari minyak yang dimaksud Mingyu. Tapi yang dia cari kaga ada.

"Ga ada, Hyung. Adanya minyak tanah ama baygon."

Mingyunya sendiri masih sibuk, "Yaudah sini, gapapa."

Hampir aja Chan ngasih tuh botol dua ke tangan Mingyu tapi Wonwoo lebih dulu ngerampas, "Eh si tulul! Mau ngeracunin anak orang lu berdua?"

Mingyu cemberut diomelin yayang tercintanya dengan pokus masih ke wajan, "Ya abis ga ada minyak goreng, Hyung."

"Ya terus kalo ga ada minyak goreng lu mau make minyak tanah ama baygon, gitu? Ga sekalian aja lu make sianida!"

Mingyunya makin cemberut, "Ya udah sih, Hyung. Ga usah marah begitu, Mingyukan takut jadinya."

"Takut-takut. Gua cipok lu doyan!"

Mingyunya langsung noleh denger Wonwoo ngomong gitu, "Doyan lah, Hyung. Sekarang juga doyan, cipok sini- mumumu ..." dengan sok imutnya dia monyong-monyongin bibir.

Ngebuat Wonwoo gemes ngelempar Mingyu make _flat pan_ di sebelahnya. Sampe Chan treak-treak panik- bukan-bukan! Bukan gegara Mingyu bedarah atau kenapa-napa, tapi gegara itu api di wajan mingyu makin gede udah gitu ngebul sampe bikin ini dapur isinya asep semua.

Hadeh ... ada-ada aja coba. Mending melipir ke ruang tengah, pura-pura aja ga tau kalo tuh anak bertiga lagi ngerusuh heboh buat matiin apinya.

Di sini ada Hansol ama Seungkwan yang sekarang lagi rebutan sepidol warna biru buat ngewarnain gambar di bagian belakang banner M*rlboro menthol. Terus ada juga Minghao sama Jun yang lagi niupin balon yang bentuknya lope-lope.

"Hansol! Ngalah coba!" Seungkwan ngejerit sebel.

"Ada juga elu yang ngalah!" Hansol juga ikut sebel.

"Kaga mau diiiih!"

"Lah gue juga ga mau!"

"Anjay! Tinggal pake warna laen aja dulu!"

"Ya elu aja sono!"

"Gua mau make warna ini bentaran!"

"Ya gua juga mau make bentar!"

"Ih, kayanya ngalah aja susah bener sih lu?!"

"Ya elunya sendiri juga pala batu! Ga mau ngalah!"

"Bentaran doang elah!"

"Gue duluuu ...! Ngalah ama yang mudaan!"

"Sok iya lu! Gua duluan ga?!"

"Ga!"

"Dih! Gua gerepein lu!"

Dan akhirnya Hansol ngalah buat ngelepas tuh sepidol biru buat Seungkwan duluan pake.

Sedangkan Minghao dan Jun akhirnya buka suara setelah sekian lama khusyu ngerjain kesibukan.

"Bweh! Napas gue abis!" itu jeritan Jun.

Bikin Minghao ngelirik, "Ah elah, Hyung. Begitu aja ga kuat, katro lu!"

"Berisik! Nih lu aja kalo gitu yang niup semuanya!" Jun kesel terus dengan emosi ngelempar plastik bening yang isinya balon-balon belom ditiup ke Minghao.

Minghaonya sih kalem aja, dan dengan ikhlas menerima pelampiasan Jun buat dia tiupin satu-satu. Bikin Jun makin kesel.

"Ko elu ga marah sih?"

"Lah kenapa gue harus marah?"

"Eh, Hao! Elu tuh bukan Jisoo hyung, jadi jangan gegayaan sok kalem gitu!"

"Dih emang kenapa lagi? Harus gitu gue tereak-treak frustasi kek orang gila macem lu, Hyung?"

"Bangke! Sembarangan lu kalo ngomong!"

"Boam, ah! Mending lu bantuin yang laen sono, biar hidup lu bermanfaat dikit."

"Anjay."

Seketika Jun masang muka datarnya terus bangkit dari duduk buat ngelempar pala Minghao pake balon bentuk BoboBoy.

.

.

.

Dan mereka terus sibuk begitu sampai tak terasa jam terus terlewati hingga 309 tahun ...

Elah -_- Ashabul Khafi kali ah! Tiga jam sembilan menit maksudnya.

* * *

 _Di laen tempat._

Sepasang makhluk tak kasat mata— _coret_ , sepasang kapel tak fenomenal _SoonSeok_ lagi jalan di gangan deket Rt.13, mondar-mandir dari tadi ga jelas arah tujuannya. Ini efek si Seokmin yang bingung mau ngajak Soonyoung kemana lagi buat ngulur waktu.

"Eh Coeng! Pulang ayo udah kelamaan ini. Entar diomelin emak, kita," kaga tau dah tuh udah keberapa kali Soonyoung narik-narik Seokmin buat balik ke dorm.

"Entar dulu, Bang."

"Apaan lagi sih? Mau ngapain lagi? Pegel nih kaki!"

Bikin Seokmin jadi bingung aja, dia ngedelik nyari-nyari alesan yang tepat dah tuh, "Cendolnya belom dapet elah."

"Cendol apaan lagi? Ini semua takjilnya udah pada dingin. Ngapain juga segala nyari cendol?!"

"Itu- tadi mas Josh nitip, katanya lagi ngidam cendol dia."

"Setdah, ada-ada aja coba!"

"Ya udah lah, Baaang. Itung-itung amal, mumpung puasa ..."

"Kaga ada hubungannya bego!"

Akhirnya itu anak berdua sekarang punya tujuan mau ngapain.

* * *

Dua jam kelewat, setengah jaman lagi lah bedug maghrib.

Tapi Seokmin masih aja narik Soonyoung mondar-mandir nyari takjil tambahan. Sampe tiga kantong plastik gede coba mereka bawa sekarang.

Cukup dah, cukup! Nyerah ae Soonyoung kalo gini jadinya mah.

Di tengah-tengah jalan deket _Koreamaret_ , Soonyoung ngeberentiin langkahnya bikin Seokmin ikut berenti.

"Nape Bang?" Seokmin nengok.

Soonyoungnya ikut nengok, "Mau kemana lagi gue tanya? Udah hampir bedug nih!"

Bikin Seokmin seketika diem, mikir keras dianya.

"Itu, anu- eum ...," nah loh, abis kata-kata pan dia.

"Apaan lagi? Noh takjil dari yang serebuan sampe lima belas rebu udah kebeli semua, masih kurang apaan? Siapa lagi yang nitip? Kaki gue pegel elah. Pulang ae yooo ..."

"Bentaran dulu, Bang. Entar gue diomelin emak!"

Kata-kata Seokmin malah bikin Soonyoung keder, "Kenapa lagi ama emak? Yang ada tuh kita dari siang bolong kaga pulang-pulang yang bakal kena omelan!"

Seokminnya diem. Kebingungan sendiri mau make alesan apa lagi. Sampe Soonyoungnya gedek dicuekin gitu aja.

"Udah ah, gue mau pulang pokonya. Kalo elu masih mau nyari takjil ya sono dah cari ndiri! Pegel gue!"

Terus Soonyoung ninggalin Seokmin gitu aje.

Sampe Seokminnya panik abis bengong.

"Bang! Bang! Tunggu, Bang!"

* * *

Seungcheol yang sekarang lagi beresin piring di tengah ruangan hampir salto gegara esia hidayahnya geluarin ringtone Janda bodong.

Yaudah langsung aja dia ngubek kantong nyari hpnya. Udah tau, pasti ada yang nelpon. Makanya langsung dia pencet tombol ijo tanpa liat siapa yang nyambung.

"Assalamualaikum. Halo, Choi Tampan Seungcheol di sini. Siapa ya?" tuh dia angkat tuh, sambil sebelah tangannya masih beresin piring.

 _"Beh, Beh! Gawat, Beh!"_ nah loh, itu suaranya Seokmin bisik-bisik.

Napa tuh bocah? Bikin Seungcheol panik aja, "Kenape lu?"

 _"Bang Hosh ngambek! Priper pulang noh dia!"_

Panik beneran dah si Seungcheol, "Lah kenapa kaga lu tahan?!"

 _"Bingung gue, Beh! Segala macem takjil udah kebeli. Terus lagi bang Hosh udah gue ajak keliling Rt. 13."_

Seungcheol ngehela napas sambil nepok jidat, "Yaudah-yaudah. Lu lama-lamain aja jalannya, gua mau bilang ke yang laen!"

 _"Ok, Beh!"_

Terus sambungan diputus.

Seungcheol ngacir ke kamar nyari Junghan.

Ketemu dah tuh si Junghan lagi sibuk ama alat _make up_ dandanin Jihoon yang lagi duduk di pinggiran kasur kealangan badannya.

"Ju."

Yang ngerasa kepanggil noleh tanpa ngegeser badan biar Jihoon keliatan, "Apaan?"

"Tuh anak berdua priper balik."

Junghannya diem sambil nge- _'Oh'_ doang terus balik ngedandanin Jihoon lagi, "Biarin aja, toh udah selesai dari tadi 'kan? Tinggal Jihoonya doang ini."

Bikin Seungcheol cuma ngangguk ayam ngeiyain.

* * *

Soonyoung-Seokmin nyampe-nyampe lima menit sebelom bedug gegara Seokmin yang ada aja ngelama-lamain di perjalanan.

Terus pas banget Soonyoung mau ngebuka pintu, eh tetiba Seokmin ngalangin.

"Apaan lagi sih lu? Dari tadi ngerese banget!" Udah ngembek beneran noh Soonyoung.

"Gue lupa, Bang! Titipan kolor doraemon babeh belom kebeli!"

Soonyoung ngehela napas, "Bodo amat ah! Beli sendiri sono!" nadanya udah ketus noh, dorong-dorong Seokmin dari depan pintu. Udah ga tahan pengen buru-buru rebahan dia. Pegel banget sumpah tuh betis.

"Ah elu mah Bang, kaga setia kawan lu!" Seokmin manyun-manyun minta ditonjok.

"Boam ah!"

Dan dengan tak berperikecebongan Soonyoung nendang Seokmin sampe ntu bocah nyungsep ke gorong-gorong.

Terus dengan asoy seakan tanpa dosa dia ngebuka pintu.

.

.

 _Kosong?_

 _Gelap?_

 _Lah kok?_

Soonyoung mundur tiga langkah, keluar rumah. Pas banget satu langkan di depan pintu dia ngedongak ngeliat tulisan Rt/Rw dormnya.

"Bener ko ini dorm Seventeen," suara batin dia.

Terus dia noleh ke gorong-gorong sebelah dorm, maksud dia tuh mau nanya ke Seokmin. Eh tapi yang dimaksud kaga ada, udah ilang gitu aja tanpa jejak. Bikin Soonyoung bingung ples heran.

Pas dipikir-pikir, mungkin aja Seokmin ngilang buat beli sempak doraemon titipan Seungcheol yang katanya tadi.

Yaudah, tanpa mikir apa-apa lagi dia masuk sendirian aja ke dorm. Bodo amat lah gelap juga, kan bisa dinyalahin lampunya.

Eh tapi kaga.

Pas dia udah masuk terus nyekrek-nyekrek tombol lampunya, itu bolham kaga mau nongolin cahaya sama sekali. Jadi pan Soonyoung punya niatan buat keluar lagi ngecek meter listrik, kali aja vocernya abis.

Eh tapi tetiba itu pintu ketutup sendiri bikin ini ruangan jadi gelap gulita kaga ada cahaya sama sekali.

Soonyoung kaget masa? Bergidik ngeri juga.

Apa lagi pas ada cahaya terang-terang burek dari arah kamar mamih Junghan.

Sebenernya Soonyoung ragu nyamperin. Tapikan kali aja member cebong laennya yang nyalahin itu lampu.

Soonyoung jalan sampe berhenti di depan pintunya, pas banget lagi itu kamar ga ketutup rapet.

Yaudah, berhubung member cebong udah kaya keluarga satu ama laen. Ya dia dorong tuh pintu.

Terus dia ngeliat ada orang, badannga gembil gitu, tapinya duduk ngebelakangin dia di atas kasur Junghan.

"Uji sayang?" panggil Soonyoung ati-ati. Terus dia ngedeketn tuh orang.

 _Pelan._

 _Pelaan._

 _Pelaaan ..._

 _Peelaaan ..._

 _Pelaaaaan ..._

Terus nepok bahu orang itu pas udah sampe di belakangnya. Bikin yang ditepok noleh.

"Lailahaillah! Astghfirullah hal adzim! Ya Allah, ya Rob! Ampuuuuun ... TUYUL!" seketika Soonyoung histeris sambil nimpuk muka tuh makhluk mirip hantu pilem Ju On make pelastik isi takjil, terus ngibrit keluar kamar dengan heboh ala-ala Tapasya.

.

 ** _Brak!_**

.

Soonyoung nutup pintu kamar ga kira-kira sangkin tebiritnya. Sampe dia ga sadar kalo lampu di ruang tengah dorm udah nyala.

"Hyung!"

Soonyoung ngedongak pas denger suara Chan.

Tadinya dia ga mau dongak, takut-takut bukannya Chan maknae Seventeen yang manggil dia, entar malah PhoChan yang suka makanin kembang melati di tanah wakaf.

Tapi pas Soonyoung ngedongak. Betapa terharunya dia ngeliat semua anggota Seventeen termasuk Seokmin minus Jihoon pada ngumpul, duduk kaya mau ngadain tahlilan. Ditengah-tengah mereka banyak banget makanan, ada juga kue bolu rasa duren yang atasnya make poto dia sama lilin bentuk _lighstick_ Shinee dua puluh biji. Terus lagi yang bikin dia ga nyangka itu banyak banget hiasan sama tulisan di gantung ke tembok ples balon-balon lope di pojok-pojok ruangan.

Astagaaaaaa ... Soonyoung terharu ya Allah.

Apa lagi pas member cebong di situ pada bangkit dari duduk sambil nyanyiin lagi nasyid— _coret_ , lagu ulang tahun.

 _Saengil chukha hamnida_ gituuuu ...

Soonyoung sampe ga tahan buat senderan ke pintu sambil nangis ala Marsyanda; nutupin mulut sambil sesenggukan biar keliatan dramatis, terus ditambah efek jatoh kelantai biar kaya yang bener.

Bikin member cebongnya jadi nyesel buat kejutan untuk dia.

* * *

Semua member Seventeen minus Jihoon udah kumpul di sini.

Abis tepok-tepok ama motong kue setelah denger bedug maghrib. Sekarang sesi ngobrol-ngobrol sebelom penutupan Jisoo ceramah abis itu pada solat isya dilanjut teraweh.

Ditengah obrolan tetiba Soonyoung bengong. Ngebuat Mingyu yang disebelah dia heran, "Kenapa lu, Hyung? Ko diem?"

Soonyoung ngedelik sambil manyun sok imut bikin yang laen pada enek, "Gue ultah aja Uji-sayang gue kaga ada. Tuh orang bener-bener sebel ama gue ya kayanya?"

Junghan ngedip, "Lah?"

Kata-kata _'lah'_ dari Junghan ngebuat Soonyoung mokusin pandang ke dia, "Lah, kenapa Mak?"

Junghannya nelengin kepala, "Bukannya lu duluan udah ketemu Jihoon? Gua kira lu ama dia udah _ngapa-ngapain_. Pantes cepet banget lu keluar, kaga _ngapa-ngapain_ toh?"

Soonyoung ikut nelengin kepala, "Ngomong apa sih, Mak?"

Seketika hening, kedip-kedip doang. Otaknya pada kosong; efek bego gegara kekenyangan.

Sampe Seungkwan angkat suara sambil angkat tangan sekalian nunjuk pintu kamar Junghan, "Itu, Uji _hyung_ yang pertama Bang Hosh liat, di dalem."

Nah loh!

Soonyoung tetiba melotot denger kata-kata Seungkwan, "Apa?!"

"Elu ga ketemu dia?" ini suara Wonwoo.

Soonyoung bengong bentaran, "Itu Uji?"

Yang laen ngangguk doang.

"GUE KIRA TUYUL!" jerit Soonyoung sambil histeris loncat terus lari ke kamar.

Ninggalin member Seventeen yang masih bego kekenyangan saling pandang satu sama laen.

* * *

Soonyoung masuk kamar.

Masih gelap. Inisiatif, dia nyalahin aja lampunya.

Dan yang pertama kali dia liat Jihoon yang lagi tidur nyamping ngebelakangin dia.

Pelan-pelan dah tuh dia samperin si Jihoon.

"Uji, sayang!" panggilnya ceria tapi tetep ada nada ati-ati kaya tadi.

Ga ada tanggepan.

Soonyoungnya masih jalan ngedeket ke Jihoon sampe berenti di sisi kasur laennya. Sengaja ngambil posisi tetep di belakang Jihoon.

Dia naek ke kasur. Ngerangkak, terus duduk di belakang punggung Jihoon.

Terus nusuk-nusuk bahu Jihoon pake telunjuk lumayan kenceng.

"Ujiiii ... Kwon Jihooon," goda Soonyoung.

Tau Soonyoung kalo tuh bocah marganya udah diganti Kwon pasti langsung nengok ga suka.

Nah, tapi kali ini beda.

Ya Allah, kenapa tadi Soonyoung nyangka Jihoon tuyul ya?

Dijamin Soonyoung pasti khilaf!

Soalnya tuh ... Masya Allah, pokonya ga nahan banget dah! Jihoon imutnya kaga nahan banget sekarang!

Itu siapa yang dandanin sih?! Barokah bener idupnya!

Soonyoung masih bengong sampe Jihoon bangkit buat duduk sambil muter, sampe hadep-hadepan mereka.

"Manggil gue apa lu tadi?!" nah, akhirnya Soonyoung ngasih kabar kehidupan pas denger Jihoon ngomong ketus tadi; kedip-kedip doang sih.

Terus Soonyoung nyengir, "Hehe ... maap tadi udah ngira tuyul."

Jihoonnya buang muka. Baper lagi dia, "Bodo ah," terus mandang Soonyoung lagi, "Keluar sono lu! Pengen tidur gue!"

"Ah elah, Ji. Jangan ngambek napa, pan gue kaga tau. Suruh siapa gelap-gelapan?" Soonyoung ngomong sambil cemberut, untung kali ini ga semenjijikan pas di depan member cebong tadi.

"Suruh emak! Buat ulang tahun lu, member cebong laen jadiin gue kadonya!"

Soonyoungnya langsung kicep sambil kedip-kedip lagi.

Malah bikin Jihoon makin bete, "Udah ah! Ngantuk gue!"

Jihoon ngebelakangin Soonyoung lagi. Tarus hampir aja Jihoon rebahan di kasurnya Junghan. Eh tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan nangkep sebelah bahu dia dari bawah biar kaga bisa tidur.

Ngangkat Jihoon biar duduk lagi gambang banget, cuma make satu tangan. Terus pas Jihoon udah bener-bener duduk itu tangan nambah satu.

Ntar dulu, perlu diketahui itu tangannya Soonyoung yeee ... Rada serem aja kalo cuma Tangan tapi kaga ada yang punya.

Nah, intinya sekarang Soonyoung meluk Jihoon dari belakang. Naro palanya di bahu Jihoon biar nambah soswit.

Terus ngebisik, "Lu kado gue 'kan? Kalo kado berarti udah jadi milik yang dikasih 'kan? Jadi artinya sekarang lu milik gue 'kan?"

Jihoonnya kicep, nengguk ludah berat bener udah kaya nengguk pacul.

Pelan-pelan sebelah tangan Soonyoung ngeraih dagu Jihoon buat nolehin ke mukanya, sampe mereka hadep-hadepan lagi.

Tapi bedanya, sekarang dekeeet banget.

Jihoon ngedip, mukanya polos kuadrat anju! Rasa-rasanya Sonyoung pengen nelen Jihoon bulet-bulet aja sekarang!

Manisnya itu looooh. Kaga nahan!

Yaudah, dari pada ditelen; sayang pan, kga bisa ngeliat lagi. Mending dicium aja.

Jadi dah tuh Soonyoung nempelin bibirnya di bibir merah Jihoon.

Jihoonnya ga nolak, tapi juga ga ngebales. Diem aja dianya. Tapi lama-lama mejemin mata juga bikin Soonyoung tau kalo sebenernya Jihoon mau, tapi taulah ... Jihoon pan gengsian.

"Lapyu, Ji."

Gumam Soonyoung di tengah ciumannya.

Jihoon sendiri ngangguk kalem sambil ngedorong pundak Soonyoung sampe dia ada di atasnya.

.

.

.

Oke, berhubung lagi puasa. Sampe sini aja ya fanfiknya. Dadaaaaaah!

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing!**

Halohaaaaaa ...!

 **S** **aengil chukha hamnida** **akang manisku sayang =w=**

 **Tjintaku padamu Kang Sunyoung!**

Maaf yeth kalo misalnya ini ff rada maksa humornya/emang ga lucu sama sekali =w=

Dan maaf juga kalo banyak typo :v Ku ga kebanyakan edit lagi soalnya. Males! Udah gitu keburu ngejar deadline tanggal ultahnya juga :v nyelesein ini jam dua pagi sekalian nunggu sahur :v :v

Sebenernya awal niat mau bini fanfik sad-romance Soonyoung berandal jahanam, terus Ujinya jadi korban bullying =w= Eh tapi kaga jadi. Niatnya berubah jadi pengen yang ada nuansa ramadhannya =3=

Dan perlu diketahui!

Panggilan **_Bang Hosh_** ama **_Dika_** itu ane colong dari fanfik caurnya **BSion** yang ganti nama jadi **BeSean** tapi dibacanya tetep sama =w= (ini gue sendiri juga ga ngerti maksudnya gimane).

Pokonye itu gue ambil dari fanfik ntu mbah leluhur(?) yang judulnya **Miskin** :v Fanfik humor kaporit gue! Anjay itu chapter enemnye ... :3 Kaga nahan gue kepo ama hubungan Meanie dan Febian si makhluk hanya nama :v

Etdah ko gue malah curhatin ff orang? -_-

Pokonye gitu deh!

Selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang menjalankan! =o=9

Semangat puasanyaaa!

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Nah loh, belom selese ternyata.

Begimana mau kelar? Ini anak sepuluh orang pada ngegumpel ngintipin SoonHoon di dalem lagi cipokan nyerempet ke mesum.

Iya sepuluh orang. Pan Jisoo mah anak baek-baek, haram buat dia ngintipin orang lagi mesum mah. Jadi dianya milih tetep diem di tempat sambil makanin kuaci aja nunggu azan isya.

"Weh-weh, sonoan dong!" ini bisikan Seokmin yang keempet Chan ama Hansol.

"Gue kaga keliatan ini!" yang ini Hansol.

"Minggiran eeeh ..." -Seungkwan.

"Apaan sih mepet-mepet, Cheol! Munduranan ga!" -Junghan.

"Ah Bang Hosh ga ada gerakannya, masa kalah ditindih Uji hyung?" -Jun.

"Hyung! Hyung! gue juga mau liat!" -Chan, yang matanya dari tadi dibekep Jun.

"Manteb dah Hoshi hyung! Jihoon hyung akhirnya bisa ditaklukin!" -Minghao.

"Wonu hyung, ntar kita praktekin ya?" -Mingyu.

"Praktek-praktek! Pala lu di jidat! Megang apaan lu tadi?!" -Wonwoo.

"Anjay si Soonyoung, gue aja belom pernah meraktekin ke Junghan dia udah duluan. Bulan puasa lagi!" -Seungcheol.

Dan bisikan-bisikan goib itu bikin Jisoo yang dari tadi khidmat ama kuacinya mejemin mata seketika sambil ngehela napas, "Ya Allah, tolong ampuni dosa para hamba laknatmu di sana ..."

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya sesi penutup acara dengan MC ples ustad Hong buat ceramah kaga jadi gegara itu anak-anak yang bakal denger ceramah malah lebih pantes dirukiyah.


End file.
